Spock and Captain Kirk Street Racing? What?
by I'm Dark Inside
Summary: What happens when Spock and Captain Kirk have nothing to do in space and decide to come and live in Seattle, Washington?


Spock and Captain Kirk Street Racing? What?

By: Julie Ritter

***WARNING to al Treckies I am sorry if I get some of the events or names wrong but I tried***

Man I am tired of sitting here day in and day out. Ever since we defeated the evil Dr. Tolan Soren life has been peaceful. No one is willing to disturb the universe so we of the _Enterprise_ just sit here and go through space doing nothing of importance.

"Captain Kirk the director is on line two," said Uhura my communications officer.

"Ok put him though," I replied "Director what can I do for you?"

"Well for starters you can turn the _Enterprise_ around and head back to Earth. Since nothing is going on I am deciding to let you go and do something else that you want to do. That is if you are all willing," the Director announces.

"Is it ok if I get a hold of all of my crew and get back to you?" I ask.

"That's fine, take your time," he replies.

"Attention all crew members, would you all like to go home?" I ask and all I hear is cheering. "Ok then lets head home. Uhura tell the Director that we are heading home now.

"Ok Captain." She replies.

We made it back to Earth in one piece with no trouble at all. Everyone was excited to be home as much as I was. But the sad thing was that some of us had nowhere to go.

"So Spock where are you going to go now that we are on Earth," I ask?

"I'm thinking of going to the west coast how about you," Spock replied.

"No plans really. Is it ok if I go with you," I ask?

"Sure its fine with me." I reply.

So we head off to the coast and we end up with a 2008 Mustang Shelby GT that looks just like a Night Rider and 1967 Pontiac GTO and man are these our babies. We somehow ended up in Seattle Washington and found a house together.

About a week after we settled down we decided to go and see the night life so we went to a few clubs then to a local diner. We sat down and started to eat when we see three cars pulling up pretty fast they were a 1970 Chevelle S. S., a 1969 Chevy Camaro, and a 1966 Shelby Cobra. Six people, three men and three women, got out and walked in like they owned the place and sat down right next to us.

"Hey are those your cars out there," one of them asked us?

"Yeah what's it to you," I replied.

"Oh nothing much do you guys race them," the second one asked me.

"No," Spock answered.

"Why not they would be a fine piece of metal to race." Replied the first one.

"Yeah but one we don't even know where to race them at so it would not be beneficial even if we did race our cars," Spock said logically.

"Ok so what if I told you where you could find the racing scene would you race them then," the third guy asked?

"We would think about it," I replied.

"Ok then here is the address for tomorrow night. Be there around eleven o'clock," said the second person.

After that they got up and left and we never got a name. We just sat there for a while and kept eating our food. When we got back to our house we just sat in the living room thinking when Spock looked over at me and said, "I think we should at least try the whole racing thing it might even be fun for a little while." I just sat there in shock Spock. The Spock actually agreed to do illegal street racing because it would be fun, what was the world coming to.

"Awesome I have been sitting here trying to think of a way to get you to agree to it but hey you did so sweet. But first before we do anything we need to go to the shop and get the cars souped up," I replied

That night we went to the address that that guy gave us as we pulled up it was looking awesome. There were cars lining the streets almost all of them looked imported very few were American muscle but hey they can't all be winners. After we parked we went looking around for a little bit but went back to our cars just to sit for a while. Ten minutes pass by and the six people that we met at the diner come up to us asking if we wanted to race. Spock and I looked at each other and then back at them and said, "It's your money," at the same time. We placed our bet at two grand each making a total of sixteen grand.

So we lined up and this really hot chick came out to count down and soon we were off. Racing down the street around a few blocks and back Spock came in first and me in second the other boys following in somewhere behind us. As we got out our cars were swarmed with so many people I was wondering where they all came from. The other six guys got out of there car and came over to us looking all mad that they lost.

"I thought you said that you did not race," person five asked?

"We don't race cars but there was this one time that we did race spaceships didn't we Spock?" I replied.

After I said that they just handed us our money and left.

"Yo dude Spock we so need to keep doing this. It is awesome." I said.

"Sure just stop calling me dude," he replied. And that is how their new passion began. Just a random meeting in an old rusted diner in Seattle, Washington of all places.


End file.
